callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant"), also known as Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, featured in ''Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and features teleportation and Pack-a-Punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th. altered by the Pack-a-Punch machine.]] The Map Rooms Starting Room Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms in it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of the mainframe, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a staircase. There are two doors that leave the starting room and lead to the right/left factory rooms. '''In This room: ''Pack-a-punch Machine'''' - 5000 points per use, locked until all three teleporters are linked [[Gewehr 43|''Gewehr 43]]'' - 600 points [[Kar98k|''Kar98k]]'' - 200 points '' Mainframe - used to connect teleporters, all teleporters lead here '' Radio - Beside a barrel under a ledge near the entrance to the staircase barricade Right Factory Room After opening the door on the right there is a door to the right hallway. There is a railing above in which the Zombies can jump down from. There are also two barricades in which Zombies can break through. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the mystery box spawning room. There is a locked door leading to the right hallway. '''In This room:' ''Double Barreled Shotgun'''' - 1200 points '' Right Hallway : After opening the door in the right factory room, you come in here. In here you will find a staircase leading to a box barricade. Two barricades are in here. In This room: ''Thompson'''' - 1200 points '' Mystery Box Spawn Monkey bomb - in the furnace, only there after fly trap is activated Left Factory Room After opening the door on the left, there are two barricades and a door leading to the left hallway. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the mystery box spawning room. In This room: ''M1A1 Carbine'''' - 600 points [[Fly Trap|''Fly Trap]]'' '' Teddy Bear - In a window up high only there if the fly trap is activated Left Hallway After opening the door in the left factory room, you will come to this hallway. It contains the trench gun and two barricades. There is a staircase leading to a box barricade and another locked door leading to Teleporter A. In This room: ''Trench Gun'''' - 1500 points '' Mystery Box Spawn Teddy Bear - In a cage near to the right of the Trench Gun only there if the fly trap is activated '' Spinal cord - two of them are sitting across from each other on a desk and on top of some shelves Radio - Above door to the right of the mystery box spawn Teleporter A In the Left Hallway is a locked door, this door leads to this room. It contains one of the teleporters. There are also two barricades in here. '''In This room:' ''MP40'''' - 1000 points '' Mystery Box Spawn '' ''Radio - On the lower level in the furnace near the right staircase '' Teleporter B Room After opening the locked door in the Right Balcony, the player will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It contains 2 barricades which zombies can access. '''In This room:' ''Type 100'''' - 1000 points '' Mystery Box Spawn '' ''Spinal Cord - on a desk beside the barricade in the side room '' Radio - Activated by hitting the 'use' button when aiming at one of the ladders of the contained with a body floating in it Mystery Box Spawning Room After opening either box barricade in either hallway, you appear on a balcony and a section just outside the Factory. If the player jumps off the roof, they will come across the mystery box, sitting next to the power generator. There are doors leading to Teleporter Room C and Teleporter Room B. When the power is turned on, a bridge folds down connecting the two balconies and the room connects with the left and right factory rooms. There are many barricades in this room. '''In This room:' Left Balcony: ''Jugger-Nog'''' - 2500 points [[Bouncing Betty|''Bouncing Betties]]'' - 1000 points '' Right Balcony: ''Double Tap Root Beer'''' - 2000 points '' Main Courtyard:'' '' Power Switch Mystery Box Spawn Outer area (Outside Factory): ''FG42'''' - 1500 points [[Sleight of Hand|''Speed Cola]]'' - 3000 points '' Teleporter C Room After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs where a barricade is blocking Nazi Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. In This room: ''Quick Revive'''' - 1500 points [[STG-44|''STG-44]]'' - 1200 points [[Bowie Knife|''Bowie Knife]]'' - 3000 points '' Radio - two of them are in here, one on a shelf in front of the staircase and another one at the end of the underground alley '' Electricity This is the third map using electricity, but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the teleporters can be linked so that the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be used. It is also necessary for opening the doors in the right and left factory rooms, lowering the bridge connecting the right and left hallways, and powering the Perk-a-Cola machines. Teleporters To link the teleporters, you need to approach the teleporter and hold the action button. Once you do this a timer will appear for 30 seconds. Within this time you must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. Only by linking all three teleporters to the mainframe can the pack-a-punch machine be used. Every time a teleporter is linked, the door opens a little more. It costs 1500 to teleport, and you can only teleport from one node to the mainframe, never vice versa or to another node. Sometimes (though only after numerous teleports), the demonic girl announcer will say "uh-oh" and no power-up will be dropped. It is then possible for a Hellhound to appear after the teleporter is used. After heavy use of the teleporters, groups of up to four Hellhounds can appear at once after each teleport, either along with or replacing a power-up drop. If the player goes outside of the map, a large black rectangular box can be seen. If you go inside, the same swirl that appears when the player teleports appears. It is speculated that the player is physically sent here instead of directly to the mainframe. There are four of these rooms, one for each player. If someone went inside of these boxes, and someone were to teleport, the person teleporting would see the person inside the box. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map, limping until they spot players, at which point they ignite and attack. The monkey bomb does not work on Hellhounds. After round 15, Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, at the same time. It is possible that, after heavy use of the teleporters, Hellhounds appear and attack. At first, one Hellhound may appear instead of a power-up. Then, clusters of four Hellhounds begin to appear, and will continue to appear after every subsequent teleport. It is possible for both a power-up and a quartet of hounds to spawn after a teleport. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one. :''Max Ammo (A machine gun ammo box, overflowing with ammo belts) which gives all players full ammo for all guns. :Nuke (A nuclear bomb) which kills all of the zombies on the map. (Also gives 400 points to each player) :Insta-Kill (A skull) which makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. :Double Points (A "X2") which doubles all points given to all players for a period of time. :The Carpenter (A hammer) which rebuilds all windows in the map. (Also gives 200 points to each player) After teleporting a random power-up is sometimes dropped, or 1-4 Hellhounds are spawned (rarely and in later rounds). Achievements/Trophies * Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. * Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. * 40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife) * Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. * Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. * Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. * The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. * Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. * Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. * Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Easter Eggs * To find the musical Easter egg you need to press use on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are (when facing away from the pack a punch machine) in the room to the left through the first door by one of the mystery box's respawn, and the third and final one is in the factory room where Teleporter B is located, in a side room. The song that plays is Beauty of Annihilation. *Near teleporter B, if you go onto the balcony, in the destroyed building across the street you can see the legs of a hanging person(similar to hanging people on previous two maps). If shot, feathers seem to come out. * There is a readable message inside an Air Conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, you are instructed to take your cyanide tablet that's included in your field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, the best (end of page.) *Another book can be seen outside of the map. It appears to have the page prior to this page. It reads: "It is the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments, or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. Attached is your field operations manual which will direct you should our mission get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the field operations manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Dr. L. Maxis" * In addition to this message, there are several messages written on the walls that you can clearly see. * In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the pack a punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. * In the window in the underground tunnel there also appears to be another teddy bear shadow. * In the starting area if you look down one of the drains to the left of the stairs you can find a note with random symbols on it. * If you throw a Monkey Bomb into the furnace, it will start to scream. After it explodes, you hear a little girl (probably Samantha) say "Why are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!!." * If you open the door to your right from where you spawn, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, if you look down, you should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note. It's a little long, so you might want to have 2 or 3 people covering you while you read it. * Written near the doors leading to the teleporters on the walls is a message reading "Return Through Aether" * The room with the Quick Revive has a sign at the entrance that says "L. Maxis, MD Office" showing that that room was Dr. Maxis's office and might have been the head scientist. *On the roofs of some buildings, the words "help" and "SOS" or "505" are visible. They seem to be formed from pillows or books. Features * The Monkey bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has, what appears to be, dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When thrown, the distraction cause the zombies to crowd around it until it explodes. * Perk machines and electric defenses return in this map. * The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade your weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, the weapons have what seem to be engravings on it, and are upgraded to make them more effective. * The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon, up to, approximately, Round 16, and costs 3000 points off the wall. * Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, you must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. You have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time you have left to link it to the mainframe. If you succeed, you can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. * The map uses some environmental elements from Nightfire. * The FG-42 is now an weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. * To use the Perk-a-Cola machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verruckt. * Turning on the power also has the side effect of closing the bridge and opening two doors that link the left and right areas. * On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear (unlike the previous maps). * Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences. * The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. * There is a solar eclipse occurring in the map when playing in a full-screen game mode. Strategy *4-Players recommended and Headsets are also very useful but not necessary. An excellent strategy is to wait until about mid-level 4 and then proceed to turn on the power, alternating who opens the doors(based on who has the most points). *NOTE: You'll want to have access to either side's weapons(Trench gun, Thompson, Double-barreled shotgun, Type 100, Mystery Box, etc.) BEFORE level 5 as Hellhounds may start appear at round 5+ and are more difficult to fend off using the starter room weapons. *After activating the power it's a good idea to "camp" in the power generator alley way(occasionally using the Mystery Box to get better weapons and allowing all your teammates to use it AT LEAST ONCE so that everyone has a chance of getting a good weapon) to build up enough points to eventually open the doors leading to the teleporters. It is suggested that you have all the teleporters linked to the mainframe by level 10. The easiest way to do this is to save a zombie nearing the end of a round and have one person "lead" it around while the others activate the teleporters. To make this process even easier, use a grenade to turn the last zombie(s) into a crawler". *NOTE: Keep the zombie away from the mainframe as it will kill any zombie(s) near it when activated. Also, a power up will appear when linked to or teleporter is used. If the power up is a nuke("ka-boom") DO NOT get it until everyone is ready to move on, or simply allow it to fade away. It's also a good idea to have some sort of fully automatic weapon early on in order to build up points faster(any variation of MG). At this point one of the best places to camp in is the teleporter room directly behind the power generator, at the back of the catwalk in the corner where the Mystery Box may appear(above the Bowie Knife). *Some people/groups like to put one person at the window(where the zombies come through), one person sniping down at oncoming zombies, and 2 people aiming down the stairs. The problems with this is that occasionally the person at the window will be downed(it DOES happen) allowing zombies through leaving everyone else completely vulnerable. Having a person always sniping down also increases the chances of getting a good power-up in the alley where no one can get it. *Having everyone in the Mystery Box corner aiming down the catwalk is more effective as the zombies can only come at you from one direction, making it less likely for someone to be downed. 1 person should occasionally be looking down at the power generator alleyway to relay how many zombies are still coming. This is important as you should save a zombie at the end of every round in order to buy perks, upgrade(pack-a-punch), or get ammo off the walls(if you have that specific weapon). If done properly one person(at a time) will lead the crawler around while the others use the Mystery Box and upgrade. It's also a good idea to get Bouncing Betties and lay them where you camp, just in case a zombie or Hellhound makes it in close. *Your formation should be 2 people in front and 2 in the back. The two in front should ALWAYS be crouching. *The two people in front should be the only ones attempting to get power-ups. *By level 20 you should have at least one decent upgraded gun(if not 2), Bouncing Betties, Juggernog, Speed Cola, and the Bowie Knife(The Bowie Knife is completely optional. It's good to have for when you're downed and don't have a good pistol weapon. Get it when you have a lot of points to spare). There's also a good chance that someone will have Monkey Bombs. From here, continue to save "crawlers" at the end of each round, or every second round, in order to refill wall-based weapons, Mystery Box-Pack-a-Punch combo, and to re-buy any perks that might have been lost. General Tips *MAX AMMO. One of THE most important things: After the Hellhound rounds allow everyone to reload before getting the Max Ammo. If you're mid-round try to give as much time possible for people to reload without leaving an opening for zombies to get through. If you're in a pinch, grab it (providing it's safe). Some ammo is better than none. *Using the Pack-a-Punch(on a good weapon of course) should be first priority over perk colas. Perk colas should be purchased AFTER everyone has had the chance to get a good weapon(HMG with or without upgrade or something else reliable). Juggernog should be purchased first, followed by Speed Cola, then Quick Revive. Double Tap isn't suggested since most guns that are affected by it have upgraded RoF from the Pack-a-Punch anyways. Upgrading weapons first is more effective in the long run as the zombies will have a much harder time getting close to you and your team, opposed to having the colas that will have to be re-purchased if you're downed. Example: If someone is downed they will keep any upgraded weapons upon revival. If they happen to have an upgraded secondary weapon, such as the Ray Gun, Magnum, or Pistol, even better, they'll have a much easier time keeping zombies at bay while being revived. If you simply had Juggernog or Speed Cola you'll just have to buy them all over again and would have essentially wasted "x" amount of points. Save your points and use the Mystery Box/Pack-a-Punch combo first. CASE YOU WERE WONDERING: The reasoning for getting Juggernog BEFORE Speed Cola is simple. It's cheaper and more useful early on. Speed Cola isn't really needed at low levels as "reload canceling" can be used. It's also much safer, not to mention easier, to make it to the Juggernog and back early on. The Speed Cola can be easily acquired, even at high levels, between rounds with little or no chance of being downed(even without crawlers). NOTE: "Reload Canceling" doesn't replace Speed Cola but can be very useful depending on your skill level. At high levels Speed Cola is of course much more reliable and should be purchased at the players discretion. *Use "Reload Canceling" to reduce reload times. Very useful early on when you don't have Speed Cola. *The "spotter" (the person occasionally looking out the window) should let you know in advance when the horde begins to thin out so you know when it's safe to jump down and save a final zombie. *The spotter shouldn't be sniping down all the time as they may get a useful power up, such as a Max Ammo, which no one will be able to get. *Don't get greedy. If you see a power up you want either throw a Monkey Bomb or wait for a Nuke ("Ka-Boom")- another reason why the spotter shouldn't be going crazy in the alleyway. A lot of the time you'll lose a game because someone got greedy and tried to get something they shouldn't have tried to get. *The Bowie Knife isn't a high priority, or even needed all that much, but is good to have just in case. *If someone gets downed, allow the person in direct contact to revive them. For example, the person directly beside or directly behind, and NEVER the person at an angle(even if they have Quick Revive) as this will disrupt your formation. Generally, the person with the weaker weapon revives. *If you have Monkey Bombs don't forget the use them! A lot of times people forget they even have them and won't use them! If you see a potential threat to your team throw one into the alley or in the room below just to be sure. *Aim high. Obviously body shots and headshots down zombies more quickly and are more effective but also, in later rounds, crawlers can be hard to spot in the sea of dead bodies. *The teleporter will immediately kill any zombies within range when activated. The same happens when someone appears in the mainframe. Radio Messages Main Article: Der Riese/Radio Messages Trivia * Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant" * In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the original "Die Glocke" was made. * Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are the playable characters. (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning you hear Tank asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) * Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired. * When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombies' heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. * The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofen being swarmed. However this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes separation and probably is not the end for the four. * The zombies have more gritty details on them. * Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. * The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. * When obtained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (possibly as a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). * The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. * At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning. Power levels critical...shutting...down." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. * It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters, as well as being confirmed to be one of the creators of the zombies (see quotes). This would make sense as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. * This is the only map where you can use the Holy pistol without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch machine (named the C-3000 B1AT CH35). *In the room with the Bowie Knife with the catwalk there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If you go down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that you can see through the Barrier. *On the Power switch there is a lower arm just like the one from Verrückt. *Some of the zombies can be seen to do the goose step, the style of the nazi march. *The quote said by Dempsey when he kills a zombie with a flamethrower ("Everything burns!") is a reference to the 2008 film Dark Knight in which The Joker says the exact same line. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSH-41, Richtofen uses a MP-40 and an MG42 and Takeo uses a Type-100, but he also uses the Browning, an American weapon. *In the trailer, near the end when it says Der Riese, you can see "938" in the background. *Behind the draw-bridge on the wall, there is the unfinished Hel(p) sign, which had previously been written on a door in Nacht Der Untoten *Help is written in other places too such as on the right side on the first floor behind the incinerator. *The trailer doesn't show the teleporters needing to be activated as Takeo is able to teleport right after unlocking the door. *When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' This is almost certainly a reference to Richtofen's quote "I love to bathe naked...in your blood!" which he will randomly say after killing a zombie. *When you put the Colt M1911 in the Pack-a-Punch Machine and shoot it, you get pushed back like the Ray Gun. Quotes Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Glitches * Occasionally during a Co-Op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left, such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai were to leave, and Takeo ran out of ammunition for his weapon afterward. * Multi-Weapon Glitch: You need to have two players and both head to any mystery box. Then one person downs himself on the left side of the mystery box by a grenade. The other player then opens the mystery box from the right side. When able to pick up the weapon you need to start reviving your downed teammate. When almost done reviving him double tap the "x" button to pick up your gun and then you should have three guns. * Round skipping glitch: First open the right side of the factory and go into teleporter room B with one zombie left and at the teleporter jump into it and go prone while jumping. Then turn slowly around and don't move your character and kill the zombie and then the rounds should skip but dog rounds take longer and zombies nor dogs will spawn as long as YOU DON'T MOVE. (Only works on solo or with two people). * (Solo Only) After dying on solo mode, if you keep rapidly pressing Triangle or Y right after you die till the game resets it self, you can play in Third-Person mode. PS3 And Xbox 360 confirmed Video 9-nCLCyr2X8 References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 3